dna2fandomcom-20200216-history
CPM Press Kits
Central Park Media used to have online press kits for all of their releases. I was able to grab some of the high-resolution images from these pages from archive.org, but there were a few that were apparently never indexed, and thus probably lost for eternity. DNA2 (DNA Squared): Metamorphosis (DVD) (D/S) |} Product Description Newly repriced! From the creator of Video Girl Ai! Junta has a problem: he’s deathly allergic to girls! All this changes when a beautiful woman arrives from the future and transforms him into the super-suave Mega-Playboy. But the transformation is unstable, and if Junta can’t unravel the time traveler’s mystery, he (and the fate of the world) will never be the same! DVD features: Episodes 1-3, Mega-Playboy Quiz, Art & Sketch Gallery, Trailers, English & Japanese and English Subtitles DVD-ROM features: Art Gallery, Scripts, Sketches, Cast & Production Credits This DVD will be source tagged with tags made by Sensormatic. DNA2 (DNA Squared): Turbulence (DVD) (D/S) |} Product Description Newly repriced! Space age technology transforms girl-phobic Junta into the infamous Mega-Playboy! (He hasn’t got any special powers, but the force of his charm is superhuman.) All the prettiest girls in school fall madly in love with him, and with so many in pursuit, mayhem is sure to follow! Contains episodes 4-6. DVD Features: Art & Sketch Gallery, Character Profiles, DVD Previews, Extensive DVD-ROM Features This DVD will be source tagged with tags made by Sensormatic. DNA2 (DNA Squared): Mutation (DVD) (D/S) |} Product Description Newly repriced! Beautiful but bungling time traveler Karin Aoi accidentally transforms a high school loser into the super-charming Mega-Playboy, with disastrous results. The Mega-Playboy wreaks havoc throughout the school, wooing every female in his path. Worse, Karin finds herself falling for her own flirtatious creation. If she cures him, she’ll lose the only man she’s ever loved, but if she doesn’t, the Mega-Playboy will break the heart of every girl on Earth! Contains episodes 7-9. DVD Features: Creator Biography:Masakazu Katsura, Art &Sketch Galleries, Previews, DNA2 Trailer, Languages: English &Japanese with English Subtitles This DVD will be source tagged with tags made by Sensormatic. * From the creator of Video Girl Ai and the director of Geobreeders * "always entertaining" - NewtypeUSA Magazine DNA2 (DNA Squared): Crossfire (DVD) (D/S) |} Product Description Newly repriced! When Ryuuji meddles with technology he doesn’t understand, he is transformed into a dangerous shape-shifter. Unable to handle his new powers, Ryuuji sets out to take over the school, win the love of all the girls, and teach everyone who’s ever insulted him a painful lesson. Only his genetically altered classmate Junta can stop him, by becoming the most unlikely of heroes, the infamous Mega-Playboy! Contains episodes 10-12. DVD Features: Dubbing Against the Clock: Making the English Dub with Voice Actor Liam O'Brien, Art & Sketch Gallery Previews, DNA 2 Trailers, English & Japanese with English Subtitles This DVD will be source tagged with tags made by Sensormatic. From the creator of Video Girl Ai''comes a romantic sci-fi comedy for ALL TIMES! "One of the BEST anime series I have ever seen!" - ''Animetric.com DNA2 (DNA Squared): Epiphany (DVD) (D/S) |} Product Description Newly repriced! "Solid romantic comedy" - Gamepro.com The laugh-out-loud conclusion! Junta’s teenage great-granddaughter Lulara appears from the future, but not for a joyful family reunion. To save her own life and the future of all her kin, she’s determined to permanently transform Junta into the Mega-Playboy. His one chance for survival may be to destroy his flirtatious alter-ego…but if he succeeds, his great-granddaughter might disappear forever! Contains episodes 13-15. DVD Features: Songs With Romanji Lyrics, Art &Sketch Galleries, DNA2Trailers, Previews, English &Japanese with English Subtitles This DVD will be source tagged with tags made by Sensormatic. DNA2 (DNA Squared) DVD Collection (DVD) (D/S) |} Product Description Newly repriced! “One of the best anime series I have ever seen!” - Animetric.com Junta has a problem: he’s a girl-allergic loser! All this changes with the arrival of Karin, a gorgeous time-traveler who transforms him into the Mega-Playboy, the suavest girl-magnet around. Suddenly, all the prettiest girls in school have fallen in love with him, and wth so many adoring fans, mayhem is sure to follow! DVD Features: Entire series on 5 DVDs, Behind-the-Scenes Video, Sing-Along Theme Songs, Art Gallery…and more! DVDs in this set will be source tagged with tags made by Sensormatic. Category:About Category:Press and Reviews Category:DVDs